


【GGAD】Joch【PWP】

by Qingo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingo/pseuds/Qingo
Summary: 警察是来监狱当卧底搞盖哥的，但感情这种东西来势汹汹，就挡不住。主角有被打的桥段，慎，而且很短
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 15





	【GGAD】Joch【PWP】

**Author's Note:**

> 警察是来监狱当卧底搞盖哥的，但感情这种东西来势汹汹，就挡不住。  
> 主角有被打的桥段，慎，而且很短

“盖勒特…”阿不思打断他。

腥甜的空气沾满铁锈的气味，晃眼间血滴仿佛飘浮在天上，血色晕成一抹，黏在阿不思白皙的脸颊上，融化后成一片腮红，染红眼角与嘴唇，颜色鲜艳绚丽。

监狱有股常年不减的锈味，尖锐，被泼上无数人的血水后更光彩纷呈。勾人，拉扯，阿不思身上就有这味，无论在何处，只要他在，盖勒特就能嗅到他。他用那只比较淡的瞳孔看阿不思，嘴里的那截烟快燃到底，淡苦却索然无味，他在监狱里领头做香烟生意，自狱友来，香烟就不及什么了。

“我是警察。”

阿不思的头部撞击到床榻，他嘴里的血味更浓，溢到唇缝里。他突然不想干这茬了。盖勒特的手掌很宽大，手指挤压自己的喉咙掐住下颚骨，阿不思发不出声音，也喘不过气。他的红发黏了一团血，纠缠在一起卷发贴在脸上，竟然还挺好看。他痛苦的表情很优雅，眉微微蹙起，鲜红的牙露出一点，全部咬紧，死死的咬在一起。

身上的人压住他，头发被抓在手掌里狠狠拽起，阿不思的尖叫可以说有点凄惨，喉咙的五指收拢只好将其卡着，发根几乎要与头皮分离。他的腿凭本能缠上盖勒特的腰，像那种揪着客人不放的接客婊子，手挥舞着掐住盖勒特的后背。男人轻轻地笑，把嘴里的烟吸上最后一口扔掉，将最后的一缕吐在阿不思的脸上，同时松开扼断他呼吸的手。

阿不思疯狂地呼吸，被烟呛得红晕浓郁，恼怒地仰起脖子啃咬盖勒特的嘴唇，被压回硬邦邦的床褥中。盖勒特的唇挤他，将他的舌头衔在嘴里，津液黏液和血液在唇齿间交换，阿不思渐入佳境，抱紧盖勒特的脖子黏糊在人身上，发出满足的呻吟。在温情的假象下盖勒特突然扯开他的手臂，撑起身体还不等阿不思回过神来，就在他脸上甩一个响亮的耳光。

“你想先干我，再杀我？”阿不思的左脸变得红肿，像燃烧般疼痛，他被头发遮住的嘴角还是有笑意，那淡蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中仍然闪亮。

盖勒特面不改色，从容地伸手温柔地抚摸阿不思的脸颊，手指在他的唇角轻柔地抚弄。接下来，第二个、第三个耳光接踵而至，阿不思的双颊都涌起血包，他连痛吟都无法发出，只是在笑。盖勒特低下头去吻他的嘴唇，抓着阿不思的衣服将他翻一个身。血迹斑驳的衣服被剥开，盖勒特用尖牙咬他白嫩的脖颈，仿佛咬断人脖子的吸血鬼，他吮吸他耳上的薄皮。

阿不思扭动他漂亮的臀，去顶盖勒特的胯部，他被那大家伙操过，盖勒特第一次操他的时候，他装成一个处子细声喘着，做任务时挨枪子儿没哭过，倒是被操成泪人。他被三两下拽掉的裤子被甩到旁边奄奄一息，浑圆的屁股扒开可以看见收缩的肉缝，是嫩红色，还没怎么用过。肉棒顶部在穴的褶皱上碾，两瓣臀肉蹭着柱身，和阿不思做爱从来不需要润滑液，因为已经湿得相当厉害了。

“你上司派你来监狱干什么？来勾引我？”盖勒特的热气挠着阿不思的耳朵，他痒得脚趾蜷曲起来。阿不思怒极反笑，他灵巧地手不动声色地向下伸去，手指贴着盖勒特的腹部直逼大腿，柔声问道，“格林德沃先生，我勾引您成功了吗？”

他作恶的手腕被抓住了，盖勒特将它拉起来摁到床头，压得阿不思发疼地喘气。盖勒特没有开口，但阿不思感觉自己的穴道被撑开，那根巨物就这样不打招呼地激烈闯入，一口气顶到了底。不是很疼，那些汁啊水啊全被挤出来，湿哒哒地黏到床上，阿不思恰好被顶到敏感点，欢愉地尖叫出来。

他丝毫不吝啬自己的声音，仿佛在恶意激怒盖勒特似的，那根在湿滑的穴道里拔出撞入，黏液被搅和得发出声音，阿不思叫得像发情的母猫，身体被顶撞得律动。他泄愤似的浪叫起来，可以想象狱警的躁动和其他隔间里犯人的暴怒，最后是盖勒特歇斯底里不知轻重的操干。他的屁股是这里的奢侈品，只有最尊贵的人才有资格享用。

“先生，您最好杀了我。”他的吟叫夹杂着细碎的委屈的低语，被盖勒特的吻封住嘴唇。

“嘘。”他逐渐变得温柔，快感堆叠在脑内渐渐吞噬神智，甚至让阿不思卸下防备，身体在盖勒特的手中变得柔软，侧过脸想讨来安抚的吻。盖勒特粗壮的凶器在阿不思濒临高潮时抽出，阿不思发出挽留的哭叫声，盖勒特握住阿不思一直未得抚慰的器官，大力地揉搓起来。

阿不思哽咽着：“我快要…”

盖勒特将阿不思翻回来面对自己，他们的眼神碰在一起，就发生一场爆炸。“不能那么快。”他用那种讥讽的语气说，阿不思的腿环住他的腰时，他又顶到了里面去。

“等我们出去。”盖勒特在阿不思的耳边说，连续不断的操弄快逼疯他了，“我有的是时间折磨你。”

阿不思的手去撩盖勒特的金发，将凌乱的发丝捋到他耳后，虽然对于下一次撞击仍无济于事，但他乐此不疲。阿不思在盖勒特手中缴械，身体激烈地颤抖起来，黏稠的液体喷到他的小腹。他的后穴在高潮中绞得极紧，软嫩的穴肉吸吮着那根肉棒，缠得几乎不允许人抽离，盖勒特猛烈地冲撞几下，几近高潮的时候，他对阿不思说：“我会用链条锁住你。”

“你无处可逃。”

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 看完《不汗党》开始激烈脑补，有点微暴力，没剧情，背景是根据《不汗党》参考设定的，一时兴起，随意品尝，感谢谅解。  
> AD认了是《不汗党》里本身主角的桥段，所以不用纠结具体含义，爽就行了。


End file.
